Wonderland
by RiYuYami
Summary: Wonderland. A twisted world of imagination and many other things. That is the typical thing that most would say about it, but not this boy. His wonderland is MUCH different. R&R Cussing and violence as well as attempted rape
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Alice in Wonderland.

Contains cussing, pain, insanity, and naked people. This is not humor and this is not for those who do not like this kind of stuff. This is also not Puzzleshipping.

--

Wonderland. A twisted world of imagination and many other things. That is the typical thing that most would say about it, but not this boy. His wonderland is MUCH different.

The boy sat in the white room. He stared strait at the blank wall in front of him, as if something were to come out and kill him. He really wished for that so often, but alas, his wish of a painful death never came true…

Crimson eyes glazed over as he turned his head to look at the only exit and entrance in to his 'special' room. The lonely window with the heavy, think black bars did not count. The room was soft, it was quite. He knew he was being watched through something, possibly the off color patch on the wall to his left.

He moved a bit in his strait jacket to get more comfortable as he saw the well-know shadow outside his door. The door opened to him. Him and that stupid smirk on his face.

"Good evening Mr. Mouto." The boy just glared up at the white haired doctor.

"Oh come on, don't be rude."

The boy looked up with eyes still fixed in a glare. "Go fuck your self Pegafag."

Dr. Pegasus just smacked him in the cheek. "Yami Mouto! Do not use that language around me again. Do you understand?"

Yami just smirked. "Yes I do Dr. Fucking-My-Self." He was hit in the cheek again. Dr. Pegasus just walked back toward the door. "I expect better behavior tomorrow Mr. Mouto."

"And I expect that you are going to have ass pain in the morning from spending the night getting a dick in your ass from a man whore that was being paid a hundred bucks just to fuck you because no one else would." Yami smirked as he glared his insane eyes at the taller man. Dr. Pegasus just slammed the door and locked it.

Yami tilted his head and looked at the full moon out the window. He sighed as he fell on his side. He was never normal. He seemed like he belonged here, but didn't.

No.

He belonged in HIS wonderland.

Yami was a horrible seventeen year old. He killed things and started fires. He was sent here to Domino City Asylum and was kept here for three years now, during which, his insanity had only gotten worse.

Yami was about to drift off into a dreamless sleep when he looked up into dark, lifeless amethyst eyes. He opened his eyes fully to see a boy wearing a vest and a bow tie. That was ALL he wore.

He looked much like Yami himself, but he was covered in scratches and blood. He had large rabbit ears and a fluffy tail. Yami blinked at the boy, how did he get in his cell? He then noticed that he could move a bit. The strait jacket was torn off.

Yami then turned to the rabbit boy as he sat up. "Who the fucking hell are you freak?"

"Yugi the white rabbit boy." Yugi spoke in a monotone voice as an eerie smile crept up on his face. The smaller one opened a portal and walked into it, without thinking, Yami did the same thing.

--

Yami blinked as a blast of light hit his eyes. He sat up. "Where in the darkest parts of hell am I?" He asked as he stood up. He no longer wore his hospital outfit, but an outfit of black leather pants and a tank top. His boots were black as well. He took a look at his surroundings and noticed that it was a large hallway with black and blue swirling wall, yet the hundreds of doors staid in one place.

Yami looked a head and saw that Yugi was standing about twelve feet away. He smirked and ran off down the hall way.

"HEY! Get back here!" Yami yelled as he chased him. He then skidded to a stop when he spotted a black door coverd in pinstripes of white. "That damn rabbit freak must have gone through…" Yami spoke out loud. He then opened the door and saw the same one, only smaller.

This stupid pattern went on for a bit until Yami was done on his knees when he opened the final door. He crawled through and found himself in a rather large red room. At the furthest wall was a door covered in blood. Yami bent down and saw through the key hole. He got a glimpse of Yugi's ass.

"Why, may I ask, are you looking through my mouth?" Yami was startled and sat backwards as he stared at the talking door knob. "How the fuck does a doorknob talk?" Yami demanded. The door knob rolled its eyes.

"You're not from here are you?"

Yami just shook his head as he glared at the brass object. It sighed. "Look kid. This is a place called Wonderland and you have some how came into our world. How did you get here anyway?"

"I'm not a kid you piece of shit. I just followed some half naked rabbit boy into a vortex and landed here. Now I would like to continue to follow that freak so open up."

"The only way to get in is through me, but you are to big. Look on that table and you'll find the way to get smaller."

Yami turned his head to a glass table with a little black and red box on it. He opened it and saw a note. 'Do not eat me" it read. Yami rolled his eyes and tore it up. He grabbed a small cookie covered in green frosting and ate it. He then blinked and fell a few feet and onto the table. The door was laughing at him.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Yami yelled.

"You stupid kid, you ate it all. You were only to take one bite and you would have been the right size, but now your five inches high!"

"How do I get down smart ass?"

"Drink the bottle." A blue bottle with a pink liquid inside appeared. Yami took a drink and grew so large that he hit his head on the ceiling. "Great… just fucking great…" Yami said as he heard the door laughing again.

He then became extremely pissed. He took out his lighter and was about to set the door on fire, when suddenly, water pour down from above.

He set something off. It was flooding fast; he had to get smaller to escape. Yami saw the box again. He grabbed a cookie and swallowed it. He shrank at a fast rate and fell into the bottle that he drank out of.

The doorknob was dead.

It drowned in the water. Yami just sat in the bottle as it slipped through the mouth of the door. It was pitch black in this area and water was everywhere. Yami then heard a sound as he turned to see a strange looking person on top of a bird. He then noticed that it looked like an old man.

"HEY! OVER HERE!" Yami screamed. The old man turned his head.

"Hello my boy? What are you doing in that there bottle?"

"Trying not to die." Yami glared.

The old man just laughed. "My boy, that is not a good boat. My boat here is the best kind to use out at sea." The old man said as he patted the bird. Yami raised an eyebrow.

"Is your brain made of shit or something? That is in no ways a boat. That's a bird."

"Bird? Are you insane??! This is a boat and you know it."

"I know I'm insane, but I'm sane enough to know that boat of yours sir, is indeed a bird." The old man just looked at him and laughed again. Yami was pissed again and pushed his bottle toward the old man and knocked him over into the water. Now it was his turn to laugh. The bottle then toppled over onto a beach and Yami fell out. He looked up to see Yugi again. The boy then smiled and ran off into a jungle.

"God Damnit." Yami cursed under his breath as he got up and went after him. He was about ten minutes in to jungle when he ran into two strange looking boys in all white with white hair and blue and red eyes.

"Move it or lose it guys. I'm in a hurry." Yami said as he tried to walk past them, but some how they moved like wind and appeared in front of the teen again. This day just keeps getting better and better…

"Stop. If it is the rabbit you wish to see…" The boy with blue eyes spoke in monotone.

"… Then it is a battle of wits you must win against me." The red eyes one smirked. Yami blinked.

"What kind of battle?"

"Why, a battle of chess of course dear boy…" The first one said.

"… But if you lose, you become a lifeless toy." The second one spoke.

Yami nodded. "I'll play, but who are you?"

"I am Ryo of light, the brother of he…"

"… Who is Bakura of darkness as you can see."

"I'm Yami." The two boys nodded and lead the other toward a field. On it were giant chess pieces. One side was white while the other was black. Ryo pushed Yami to the white side, while Bakura stood on the black side.

"I expect that you know the rules…"

"… This game is much different that your normal duels."

Yami then turned to them. "Yes, I do know the rules to this game. You go first." Bakura just smirked. He raised his hand and a piece moved. Yami just raised an eyebrow. He lifted his own hand, a pawn moved.

--

"Check mate."

Bakura stood there. He then screamed and fell to the ground with the sound of clacking. He had become a toy. Ryo screamed as well and changed into a doll. Yami just twitched his left eye as he began to walk away.

He then spotted out of the corner of his red-eyes, the pair of ears that belong to the person he was after. Yami just walked after the boy, he was getting pretty tired of this game of "Cat and Mouse."

--

"Damnit! I lost the fucker again!" Yami yelled as he punched a random tree out of anger. He then began to kick and punch over and over again. He stopped when he sensed that someone or better yet, something was near him. He turned and saw golden eyes staring at him.

Then a grin appeared and an entire person came out of nowhere. He was tall, he had deathly pale skin, green hair with black cat ears sticking out, a gold eye, a green tail, and was completely naked.

"Why are you hitting the tree Yami? Did it do something to you?" The boy said as he sat in the tree.

"No, I'm just venting my anger on it… how do you know my name?"

"I know many things, for I am the Cheshire Seto. I understand that you after the white rabbit Yugi correct?" Yami's eyes lighten up.

"Why yes Mr. Seto! I'm looking for the bastard who brought me to this God forsaken place. Which way did he go?" Seto just laughed and pointed his hands and feet in a cross-road style. His head then rolled onto his chest, leaving behind a trail of blood.

"I'm sorry, but he went in all these directions…" Yami lowered his head and punched the tree again.

"But… he might have gone toward the direction with the red road." Seto's hand popped off and pointed to the left road that was red. Yami blinked. "Though, be warned. The Mad Hatter Kaiba and Jou live down there, and try to avoid the cake. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Seto then vanished without a trace, but his laughter could still be heard…

--

Yami continued to walk until he came to a strange cottage. It was dark and gloomy. Vines grew all around it and it smelled of rotting flesh. Yami cringed at this scent and continued onward until he heard laughter coming from the other side of the cottage. Curiosity got the better of him and he decided to check it out.

This was a site to behold. There was a party in a graveyard behind the house. It looked like a tea party from the many kettles and cups. Yami walked up and hide behind a bush as he saw a strange looking hat move on the table.

It was laughing in an uncontrolled manner. The hat was dark blue with a light blue ribbon going around it. Sticking out of the ribbon was a 1/10 tag, a dead blue rose, and a human finger bone.

He watched as a figure popped out from under the hat and so did a boy who was completely naked.

The naked boy had a collar and leash around his neck. He had blond hair and dark brown ears sticking out of the mop on his head. He even had a blond tail to match. The other man who was wearing the hat was a tall brunet with pale skin and was wearing a blue tux with blue and white pinstripe pants.

Yami then, at the worst possible time, sneezed. Blue and brown eyes looked around until they spotted Yami. The hat man was giggling as he bounced over to the boy on the ground. He had an evil smile on his face.

"AH! Look Jou! We have a guest to add to our un-birthday party today! How lovely! Come, have tea!" Yami was helped up by the dog-boy named Jou and was led to a large chair in front of the table. Yami just blinked at what was on it.

Aside from the usual crap that is usually at a tea party, there were human and animal flesh and organs placed on plates and looked as if they were to be eaten. Yami felt a bad vibe next to his left side as he felt cold breath against the very skin of his throat.

"Ah… a lovely looking young lad to add to my collection… I am the Mad Hatter Kaiba…" Yami flinched as Kaiba's hand began to go down toward his pants. Yami closed his eyes and blushed as Kaiba took hold and licked his lips. Jou noticed the actions going on at the end of the table and growled.

"Master… maybe the guest would be happier if you were NOT touching him…" Kaiba rolled his eyes and turned to Yami. "I'm truly sorry young one. My hands have minds of their own! HAHAHA!"

Yami just prayed that he could leave without getting raped to death by a perverted jack ass. That, and try not to get killed by Jo Jo, the dog-faced boy…

Yami was then taken out of his thoughts by a pair of glaring honey eyes. "Master Kaiba asks that I give you a piece of his un-birthday cake…" Yami just took the plate and Jou walked away.

Yami looked at the cake that smelled God awful. It was brown and green with what looked like flesh and mold baked into it. Yami gulped as he looked around at his setting. He was setting next to a graveyard that had ruined graves.

This must be where they got their food. He then looked to see Kaiba looking at him through the corner of his eye. He smirked and Yami flinched.

"OH NO! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"

The group turned to see Yugi running through the cemetery. Yami stood up. "You again! Come back here you son of a fucking bitch and send me back to my cell!" Yami was about to go after him when Jou tripped Yugi and Kaiba sat on top of the poor boy.

"What's your hurry bunny boy? Why not stay a bit and have some tea and cake?" Kaiba spoke into Yugi's long ears with a seductive voice. Yugi freezes and begins to cry. "Please sir… just let me go to my job…" Kaiba just began to stroke it to get him started.

Yami may hate the boy, he maybe insane, he may get horny from watching rape, but Yugi really does not deserve it from the likes of this creep. Yami pounces on Kaiba but is flipped to the ground and is pinned by Jou. "Master… which do you want to try first…"

Kaiba thought for a second. "I want the crimson-eyed boy. He looks like he has already started with out my help." Kaiba smirked as he looked at Yami crotch area. It was true; he did get horny a bit…

Jou got off and Kaiba started to touch Yami's hips as he began to take off the teen's pants. Why did this have to be? But before Kaiba could get any further, there came a loud moan. The group turned to see the mangle corpses of people slowly moving toward them. Kaiba sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oh what a fucking mood killer. Come on Jou, lets get them back into their graves…"

While the two rapist were distracted, Yami helped Yugi up and they got the hell out of there.

--

"Thank you boy…" Yugi looked up with a bit of feeling in his voice and eyes. He leaned up and kissed Yami on the lips and ran off. Yami just watched. He 'humph' and walked onward. This was the crappest day ever.

--

End of part one…

--

Review or die.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Alice in Wonderland

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Alice in Wonderland

--

Wonderland. A twisted world of imagination and many other things. That is the typical thing that most would say about it, but not this boy. His wonderland is MUCH different.

Yami ran down a path in the forest about an hour after his encounter with the flesh eating rapist and his equally insane human dog. Even after Yugi kissed him, Yami still had to get away. Yami was not something to be loved, or love back for that matter. He hated just about everything, including himself. As he ran down the path he noticed something. It was shiny and was on the ground.

It was a shiny blue rock.

The same one he passes eight times already. "GHAGAHHHH!" Yami yelled into the can't-be-seen heavens above his spiky head. He fell to his knees and smashed both his fist into the ground until they bled. He bit his lips as he started to hold back tears in his red-eyes that were glaring at the ground. "Why… why can't I get out of this God forsaken forest!?" Yami yelled at no one.

"That is because you are not going in the CORRECT way Yami."

Yami twitched and the tears in his eyes stopped. He turned his head and saw golden eyes looking at him. They moved to another tree and kept going. "WAIT! Wait just a fuckin' second Seto!" Yami yelled but skidded on the hard pavement that suddenly appeared. He fell face-first but never hurt it, just his chest. He looked up through one half lidded eye, for the other was closed.

He looked up to see those insane gold eyes under the green bangs. "Have a nice trip?"

"Go to hell."

"Already there Yami. Now, you must take the path of the queen to get out of here." Seto said as his tail flicked to the right. Yami stood up and punched Seto's left cheek.

"LIKE HELL! You told me to take a path, and do you know were it lead me? To a nut case rapist that enjoys humans in both pleasure and meals and his stupid mutt! How the fucking hell do I know if I can trust you??" Yami yelled. Seto just sat up and smirked as he licked the small amount of blood off his mouth.

He stood up and smacked Yami. "To trust me, is to trust your self Yami Mouto. We are all the same."

Yami opened his eyes wider. "What?"

"This place, this whole world, it is nothing. It is nothing but you created it into a world of insanity. Your hopes, your dreams, even your fears are all used to create this place and everything in it." Seto smiled as he looked up and his golden eyes glossed over.

Yami blinked.

"Listen Yami, to find the correct direction out of here, is to look in the heart." With that said, Seto vanished.

Yami just turned to leave. He sighed and continued to walk, this time in the direction that he was given.

--

After an hour or so, Yami came across a cottage. This time, it did not smell of blood and flesh, more like roses. Yami could only see the roof because a huge hedge blocked his view. He walked around it until he came to a gate; Yami looked through the bars and saw many rose bushes everywhere. All were blood red. He opened the gate and walked in.

"What are you doing here?"

Yami jumped and turned around to see the back of a young girl with blond hair up in pig tails. She wore a dress with frills and ribbons and in her hand that was down by her side was a teddy bear, but she did not turn to face the red-eyed psycho. "I'm sorry, I'm just passing through little girl."

"That is fine… just do not smell the roses…" The girl spoke in a monotone voice.

"Excuse me?" Yami asked as he stopped walking and turned around.

"I smelt the roses… but I got to close to the thorns…" She turned around and Yami shuddered as he saw the empty sockets where the girl's eyes were suppose to be. She pointed over to a small bush where two eyes covered in maggots were.

"Umm… yeah… thanks for the advice kid. Later." Yami spoke as he walked out of the garden at a fast pace.

He kept on running for what seemed like hours and he came to a stop when the scent of a fruity variety hit his nose. He followed the scent until he came upon a strange man. He had six arms and was smoking a very large hookah, also known as a water pipe. Yami started to cough as a blue cloud hit him in the face, the smell was strong and it burned his nose, throat and eyes.

The man with the long silver hair and a missing eye turned to him. "And just who are you?" He asked, more smoke came out and Yami's cough got worse. "I'm… (Cough! Cough!) Yami! Do you know the way to the queen's castle or what ever the fuck she lives in?"

The caterpillar like man moved around on his mushroom, taking another breath and smirked. Yami noticed that there were many forms of drugs growing in this small patch of forest and the smell was awful. Yami turned back to the man. "I can see that you are high, so I guess I shall be leaving then…" But as Yami turned to leave, the man yelled out.

"WAIT! Watch what I can do!" He yelled. Yami turned in horror to see the man slit all six of his wrist, blood poured every where and the man fell to the ground, dead. Yami stood back and gagged.

"Oh my God… what kinda fucked up place is this…"

"I told you, it your mind Yami."

Yami turned and glared deeply at the smirking nude man sitting on another tree branch. Seto smirked at the other before he jumped down. He turned and looks at the bleeding mess to the side. "What happened to this poor bloke?"

"He was so high on all these drugs that he cut all of his wrists." Yami turned to Seto. "Tell me… how is this MY mind? I never liked drugs, I was a pyro maniac and stuff but I hated drugs, they mess you up and I'm already at a bad level of that."

Seto sighed and scratched his head. "You have to figure that on out on your own. I'm not all that sure; this guy here was mostly likely had to do with you seeing people use drugs."

"In my world, that kinda thing is normal."

"I guess. Hey, weren't you chasing after the White Yugi before?"

"Fuck him."

Seto blinked. It looked as if Yami had just stopped caring about the mess he was in. "You okay?"

"Just tell me where that cunt of a queen's place is so I get out of here and back to my cell."

Seto just pointed to the right path and Yami walked off.

--

Yami looked up at the large gothic castle. He looked around and saw large thorn bushes and rose bushes as well, encircling the castle. The boy turned and saw some strange… well, normal in this world, men who looked like playing cards standing in front of a rose bush with white roses, though the others were red. Yami walked over to them.

"Excuse me, I need to see the Queen and… what are you doing?" The Seven Club Yami had been talking to, pulled out a knife and cut his throat; warm blood came out of the gash as the man twitched around. The Three of Hearts and the Five of Spades looked at Yami.

"We are painting the roses red; we need red so we use blood." The Heart spoke.

"This just gets better and better… Anyway, can I see the queen…" Yami spoke but was silenced by a loud and thunderous trumpet. He turned around and saw the White Rabbit Yugi running down a pathway within the castle gates, blowing the horn as a large army of cards followed behind him. He noticed that four of the cards were carrying a large curtained train that royalty normally sat in. Once through the gate, the cards placed the train down and the curtains flew open to reveal a brunette woman with evil blue eyes. She wore a large dress that was red, black, yellow, and white and held a scepter in her hand with a large human heart at the end of it.

"The queen! The Queen of Hearts has arrived! Bow before the queen!" Yugi yelled, no feeling his voice like normal as he stood there but he noticed Yami and gave him a wink but still kept a straight face.

The Queen looked around and noticed the cards and Yami over by the bush, the men were now bowing and Yami did the same, understanding that he might as well so as he is told or he might have to face consequences. The woman looked at the bush and saw that it was dripping and there was still white on it.

"Who was painting my roses red?!" She screamed and everyone stood back, leaving Yami and the cards where they were. She grabbed the Three and lifted him by the head. "Explain your actions!"

"My queen! I am sorry, but the roses did not want to grow red, and blood was all we could use to color them…" She glared at him and at the Five. She turned to a Nine of Diamonds.

"Off with their heads!" The Nine walked over and using his blade, sliced their heads off. All was quiet at the scene until the Queen of Hearts turned to Yami who was just looking at the bodies' right next to him. "And who are you?"

Yami turned and looked at her eyes, only seeing death and curiosity. He stood up and bowed before her, trying his best to not get killed. "I am Yami my ladyship." He said through closed teeth. She slowly grabbed his chin and made him look at her, her face had a smirk on it.

"My, you are quite the polite young gentleman Yami. You bowed and addressed me with out me having to tell you, I like that. It means you obey what you are told. Come you shall see my kingdom." She took hold of his shoulder and walked through the gate while the others followed, Yugi stood near the queen, never looking at them or anyone just the road ahead of them.

As they came to stop, Yami noticed a set of gold eyes in the trees. "Oh shit…" He said quietly, he hoped that Seto wasn't going to do anything that would cause Yami to get killed by this woman in front of all these people. But in this world there was a high chance.

The Queen walked up to one of the cards and told him some thing and he ran off. She turned to Yami. "Do you know the game of croquet?" Yami simply nodded, doubting his mouth right now as to not say anything stupid. She smirked and turned to the servant who handed her two sticks and a small bag.

Yami was handed a black mallet and to his, actually not really, surprise he was also given a black painted skull for his ball. The queen had red and she placed her skull at the starting point, in which she hit the ball and sent it sailing down the court yard, cards curved to have the ball go through them and the skull hit the mark. Its mouth opened and it let out a high pitch scream.

The Queen of Hearts turned and smirked at Yami. "Your turn." Yami nodded and hit the skull, it to went flying and when it stopped it hit the queen's skull and knocked it out of place. Everyone was quiet and they turned to Yami who only blinked. "Sorry…" He started but was halted by the sound of laughter.

A laugh he knew all to well, for on top of the queen's crown was a small version of Seto smiling at him, but placed a finger to his lips and went 'Shh' as to not have Yami say that he was there.

The Queen was fuming and glared at Yami. "What did you do?!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know it was going to do that!" He looked at her, but he saw Seto fall off her head and hit the ground and she screamed. "Its him! He was the one who had caused me to lose! Kill him! Kill Yami! Kill them both!"

But Yugi halted her. "My queen, let them have a trial. That way we can prove if the cheated or not." He spoke with out looking at her and only at the ground. The woman growled but nodded and sighed. "Fine we shall have a trial!"

--

"This is your entire fault you little mother fucker and you know it."

"How can it be mine if you knocked the ball out of place? I was simply there for the spectacle of the sport."

"You are such a liar."

"And I'm now a lawyer so we are one in the same. I thank you for the complement."

Yami glared at the naked green haired cat who only smirked at him. How could this be? First he gets suck in some screw ball world trying to chase after a naked kid to send him back home and now he is in court for making a small mistake in a stupid game.

Could this day get any worse?

SLAM!

Yes.

The door to the court room was slammed open and the Queen of Heart's stepped up to the judge's table and sat down. She looked at the jury full of strange animals and the audience of cards. Then down at the two being forced into this law suit and she smirked.

Yugi walked forth and spoke loudly. "All rise."

Everyone stood.

"Sit."

Everyone sat.

"Court case: The Queen of Hearts v. Yami Mouto and Cheshire Seto on the grounds of cheating in the Queen's game." Yugi then walked away. The Queen smirked at Yami and Seto. "Call your first witness."

Seto stood and cleared his throat. "I call the Mad Hatter Kaiba and the Marsh Jou to the stand." He was pulled down by Yami who was glairing at him. "You called two horny rapists as our first witnesses!? Are you fucking mad?!"

Seto just nodded, well that was obvious. The court room doors opened and the blue hat came rolling into the court room until it was in front of the judge, in which Kaiba and Jou popped out and Kaiba bowed before he laughed insanely and took a seat on the bench with Jou standing next to him. Yugi walked over and looked at him, holding up a black book.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

Kaiba nodded. "I do… bastard."

"That is not what I meant by swearing."

Kaiba only laughed. "Oh come, I was just trying to liven this place up a bit, its deader the stiffs back home. HAHAHAHAHA!" Yugi sighed and so did Yami.

"No Kaiba, tell me have you met Yami and Seto before?" Yugi pointed to the boys. Kaiba thought for a second and smiled.

"Of course! Seto is my brother while Yami was the lovely young morsel who entered my garden today. The body of his was so lovely to look at; it must have taste like heaven. But those damn zombies had to go and ruin it for me by coming to life. I could have had a fun time with him too!" Kaiba glared but smirked as he looked at Yami with lust in his eyes, the other shuddered under those eyes while Seto only blinked.

"Alright then, now Jou, how do you know these two?"

The blond spoke. "As my master had already said, Seto is his brother and Yami was someone who entered out un-birthday party… wait a minute!" He blond stopped and looked at Kaiba who both smiled. They turned to the queen.

"My Queen! My Queen!" They cried as the looked at her and jumped up and down. "Tis' the Queen of Heart's un-birthday! Oh what a glorious day it is!" The man and his dog smiled and began to sing, causing the whole courtroom to sing as well, but not counting Yami, Yugi or Seto, who was smirking at the idiots around him.

Kaiba took of his hat and pulled out a gift and handed it to the Queen who ripped off the paper and saw that the gift was…

A bomb.

"SHIT!" Yugi exclaimed, the first real emotion that he has shone since the rape. Everyone screamed and the bomb went off.

--

"Cough! Cough!"

Yami pushed some of the broken table off of him self and saw Seto doing the same thing. They looked around and saw dust, bodies, a dancing Kaiba and Jou as they dashed off, Yugi sitting in the debris like them just blinking and an extremely pissed off woman in a crown.

"OFF. WITH. THEIR. HEADS!!"

Some of the living cards got up and went after Yami, Seto, and Yugi. The three men dashed off and out of the building.

As they ran Seto spoke to Yami. "Yami there is but one way to escape out of this world!" Yami turned to him.

"What is it!?"

"You must realize who we really are and a door will appear!"

Yami blinked and thought. He knew all those names and he remembered. Kaiba and Seto were people he knew from school, Jou was a friend who use to play with him when he was a child, the Queen was a bitch who followed him everywhere, Bakura and Ryo were two boys from his childhood, the old man on the bird was his Grandfather, the drug man was Dr. Pegasus, everyone of the people that he has met was someone from his past before he wnet into or after he was put into the mental asylum.

That meant…

"Yugi…?" Yami turned to the running boy who only smiled.

Yugi, his sweet little brother, the one who died when they were children, the one whose death caused Yami to go insane, the one whose murder caused Yami to enter this world.

A door appeared and everything turned black, only Yami, the door, and Seto stood. Yugi had vanished into thin air, but not before shedding a tear.

Seto turned to Yami. "Open the door and end the madness."

Yami reached for the doorknob…

--

The next morning, Dr. Pegasus opened the door as he normally did to check on Yami, but he saw the boy and screamed.

There, Yami lay in a pool of blood, his wrist being chewed opened, hence the skin and blood on his mouth and on the floor was a single word written in the dead boy's blood.

Wonderland.

--

The End.


End file.
